fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldritch Magic
Eldritch Magic also known as the void-less soul magic and the Abomination Gods Possession, Is one of the most darkest magic ever to be used in the world, it was said it was created by hideous beings that came to the earth to destroy the world, but the gods and dragons pushed them back. But the creatures were able to imprint their magic on people who tresspased onto their last hidden altar, those people's minds were warped or changed and they were able to create runes, that held the powers of the Abomination's in the form of runes that they could draw with their magic in the air or on themselves or people. All the spells are incredibley dark and twisted and when right and on the right plane of existent can warp or destroy the very foundation of life. Some get branded with this magic but it doesn't take over their minds, it insteads turns them evil and they join dark guilds to further spread chaos. Though they are all dark, some of the runes the Abominations have hid purposely from their uses, are White Eldritch Magic which use the power of light and hope to help others. Only a certain user with a powerful enough will and heart can use White runes and dark runes for good. All of the uses have been wiped out except one who is also a dragon slayer has mastered control over both dark and white runes. Description Eldritch Magic has many different uses such as a rune can have more than one purpose, like a rune of corruption can either physical corrupt something and burn it away like acid or it can corrupt a person and turn them dark. The user can create many runes on their own body or another and it siphons on their magic but the runes can be used either one at a time or more at a time, though using all the current runes if they cover the whole body can drain the person and sometimes take a microscopic piece out of their life force. If the user creates them as spells they can only use one and them more after that but using all of them at once on an enemy causes a fate worst them death since the runes have piratically imprinted themselves onto their magic abilities and the person suffers for their life or if a major light and healer user heals them, they only suffer for a month if both dark and light is used since they balance each other out. If using all the dark runes at once it causes all of them to cause the body to practically turn the person into a vegetable as the darkness of the Abominations will seep into them and transport their spirit into the evil beings clutches were they are tortured until their bodies die or a user of light can heal them. If using all the white runes as an attack the enemy are attacked by the forces of the universe and they are left comatose for nearly 3 months if healed properly and within the 1st month. When using the white runes as support it will heal the person from death immediately. If using all the runes at once the user suffers drawback such as fading into the void-less ones world where they can be corrupted by their masters and infused with more darkness, they can come out of this with in a week if they are lucky and will take a week to get their powers back. If using dark runes at once they fall into a 2 week comatose where they have no control over thir body because a void-less one posses thier body and practially transform their body but will be turned normal at the end of the week but will take 1 and a half weeks for their powers to come back. If using light as an attack they are also put into a coma where they are on the border of death and life and are in the celestial world as a ghost, but hey come back within two weeks and takes a week for their powers to come back, but for healing they are put into a dream world for 5 days and they get their powers in 5 days. Runes Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Dark Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Curse Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Light Magic Category:White Art Category:Curses